Unlikeliest Circumstances
by storiesofamind
Summary: He hasn't touched her since they had sex and it stings a little. When she'd met him he gave off the vibe that he cared. It's silly of her to think that he actually cares about her sad little life.
1. Chapter 1

**New story! Language is used in this one. You've been warned.**

**I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>"You suck."<p>

"What?" he asks. She turns her pretty little head to look at him more closely in the bed. He hasn't touched her since they had sex and it stings a little. When she'd met him he gave off the vibe that he cared. It's silly of her to think that he actually cares about her sad little life. But she's only eighteen. She cares when people don't care. Twenty or eighty, it doesn't matter. As long as someone cares about her.

"At sex. You suck at sex."

"Huh." He nods his head at her and goes back to staring at the roof. The lights have been out for fifteen minutes now and he's sure that this Rachel chick is charging him extra. He wonders why she does it. She looks young. Eighteen. Nineteen at the most. He feels like a paedophile for having sex with someone who's barely a child. Then again, it isn't his fault. She chooses to sell her body. Maybe she's some weird freak sex addict. She doesn't look like one but most of the chicks he fucks don't look like they should be prostitutes.

"I know what you're thinking," Rachel says after a while. He turns his head and raises an eyebrow. "I'm not some freak sex addict, Finn. I just need the money,"

"Huh." He turns his head again. He's not really interested in talking to his crazy ass fuck buddy. She's pretty though, beautiful really. When he first saw her he was instantly captivated by her brown eyes. They're beautiful. He has to hastily remember that she's a prostitute and he probably shouldn't be thinking about how beautiful her eyes are. That's weird. He feels the bed move under him and realises Rachel's getting up. He doesn't want her to leave so he puts his hand on her wrist. "Where you going?"

"I've got sex maniacs to fuck, remember?" Rachel replies. He removes his hand from her wrist and she moves to tie her hair up in a ponytail with the thin elastic around her skinny wrist. She steps onto the ground and walks over to the chair where her silky robe is waiting. She slides it over her body and Finn can't help but stare at her perfect body. He understands why she's so popular in the sex industry.

"You won't be able to get out, you know?" he says. She turns and looks at him with wide eyes.

"What?"

"Lift's down."

"Shit." Rachel moves back to the bed. She sits down still wrapped up in her robe and places her head in her hands. She starts to shake violently and Finn sits up, concerned. He moves towards her and places his large hand on her back.

"Are you okay, Rach?" The nickname slips from his mouth before he realises he's said it but neither of them care. She's shaking her head and mumbling under her breath. He can hear the small sobs escaping her lips and he doesn't know what to do. What do you do when a prostitute breaks down in front of you? Finn's fairly certain it's not in their job description. "Rach?"

"I'm screwed. I'm so screwed..." she mumbles to herself over and over again. She doesn't expect Finn to hear her mumbling rant but he does and he's confused.

"Rachel?"

"I'm dead Finn," she says. "I'm going to lose this job. I need this job. Santana is going to kill me,"

"Santana?" he asks. "You mean Santana Lopez?"

"Yeah," she nods her head and continues sobbing into her hands. Finn's confused. He knows Santana Lopez. She's his more common fuck buddy. The head prostitute, if you will. She normally comes because he's her best client and he was confused when he saw the little brunette standing in his doorway. Santana doesn't seem like the kind of girl who would fire such a good fuck. He would know. Rachel Berry is an amazing fuck.

"She's your boss?"

"No, she's more than my boss."

"Huh?"

"Baby, Santana Lopez is my best friend," Rachel replies. Finn's head is spinning. Her own best friend can potentially fire her because she missed a few creepy old men. If anything this storm is doing her a favour. He's never seen anyone so keen to go and have sex with some idiot guy.

"You're best friend?"

"Yeah baby," Rachel says. The name keeps slipping from her lips but she can't help it. She's trained herself to talk that way. It's why she's one of the best. Best comes at a price. She often gets the best clients at the highest prices, though they're usually creeps who prefer sex that's a little kinkier than most. But she does it. And she does it without complaint.

"Do you like what you do?" Finn asks after a few moments.

"Whether I like being in the sex industry or not is out of the question. I do it because I have to,"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are greatly appreciated!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Finn has to do a double take at Rachel's reply. He doesn't understand why anyone would have to put themselves in her position. She seems so sweet and innocent. She's eighteen. She should be out having fun with her friends and she should have the world at her feet. Instead she is out selling sex to any low life who wants it. It's not fair on her small frame. But he isn't any better. He's already taken advantage of her position. That makes him one of the many low life men who want the sex.<p>

Rachel's leaning against the bed head, her feet thrown up in front of her. Her eyes are red and puffy from her short outburst and she looks horribly embarrassed about it. Finn wonders why she's so embarrassed. It's natural for people to cry. Normal even. She shouldn't be upset over something outside of her control. He returns his gaze back to where he's making two steamy hot cups of coffee.

"Here," he says, walking over to where Rachel sits. He holds the coffee and she takes it warmly, giving him a weak smile.

"Thanks," she mumbles. Finn smiles at her and moves to sit beside her on the bed. She shuffles over to give his giant-like frame more room on the small bed. He climbs up next to her and flattens his legs against the bed. She smiles when she feels the bed sink down sufficiently and giggles when he hangs his head in embarrassment. He looks up at her with an amused look plastered on his face. She looks at him and smiles. "What?"

"You just seem happier," he says in reply. She smiles and looks away as blush creeps up to her face.

"I am a little I guess," she replies. He frowns at her.

"You guess?"

"It's hard to be happy right now," Rachel says as her phone rings. She holds up a finger and turns to her phone that's sitting on the bedside table. She frowns when she sees the name on her screen. She considers briefly ignoring the call but decides against it. It would be worse to ignore it. "Santana?"

"_Rachel!" _Santana's voice screams on the other end. Rachel cowers away from the phone and Finn can tell that Santana must be angry with her. _"Where are you?"_

"I'm with Finn Hudson right now," Rachel replies easily.

"_Rachel! You should've left Finn half an hour ago. Why the hell are you still there?"_

"The power is out, Santana. I can't get out of the building. I'm so sorry. Take it out of my pay, okay?"

"_Stairs! There are such things as stairs!"_

"I know! I know! But the doors are locked and I can't get out. Santana, please, don't take my job away. I need it. Please?" Rachel begs. Santana is ruthless. Rachel knows this and she also knows she is about to lose her job. She can hear Santana's breathing on the other end of the phone and wonders what she's thinking.

"_If you can come up with the extra four hundred that you've lost me by Tuesday then you can keep your job, okay? Tuesday, Rachel." _Santana hangs up. Rachel drops her phone on the table and shudders. Finn looks at her.

"Are you okay, Rachel?" he asks. She looks up at him and shakes her head. He frowns some more at her. "What happened?"

"Why do you even care?" she snaps. She sees his taken aback look but continues anyway. "You're just some sex addict that I fucked for money!"

"What?" he asks, shocked. "I want to help you,"

"Don't you get it, Finn Hudson? I don't want this life. I don't even like this life. Do you think I want to spend my time out having sex with strange men? Sex is intimate! It should be between people who love each other! It's sacred and..."

She keeps rambling but all Finn can think about it is the way her lips move and how it would feel to kiss those lips. Properly this time, not while she's giving him a service. He shakes his head to himself. He shouldn't think those things. He shouldn't be attracted to a prostitute but he can't help it. In just a few hours with her he has already learnt to think past the stupid label he placed on her when she first walked in his door.

"Rachel," he says. He grabs her wrists to stop her but she just thrashes her way out of them. "Rachel!" She stops thrashing and looks at him. Her eyes widen and she looks at him in surprise. He vaguely remembers her saying something about needing money by Tuesday. "I'll give you the money,"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I got a review the other day that made some very valid points. Don't worry theluckyclover, all will be explained in time. Until then enjoy this chapter. (:**

**I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>"Wait. What?"<p>

"I said I'll give you the money,"

"I know you said that," Rachel says. She waves her hands in the air in frustration. She wonders what makes him think she's that desperate that she'd actually want to have sex with him again. "I don't want your money,"

"Yes you do." Finn replies. In reality that isn't the best thing to say to a wired up call girl. He gets the wrath of a fired prostitute enough to have known this. It is one of the downsides of being a lonely twenty-something-year-old who's so sexually deprived he spends his free time paying girls to give him a good fuck.

"Don't go telling me what I want!" Rachel snaps back. Finn looks at her with a hurt expression. Rachel just stares back blankly. She moves off the bed and towards the door. Finn doesn't understand why. The shitty hotel locks all the doors when the power goes out. It's some stupid security practice of theirs. He makes a mental not to visit this hotel again anytime soon.

"You can't get out, Rachel,"

"Ha! Watch me!" Rachel moves to the window. She's going to climb down the fire escape. It would so much easier if it wasn't pelting down with rain outside. Rachel huffs loudly and walks back towards the bed. Finn sits up and looks at her expectantly. She can see he wants her answer. "Fine."

"Good," Finn pats the spot on the bed next to him and Rachel starts sliding the smooth fabric of her gown off her body. Finn watches it slide to the ground and realises she's offering up her body for his money. He gets excited for a minute but soon decides he doesn't want this. He holds up his finger to stop her naked form from coming any closer to him.

"Don't" he says, "come over here, please? I don't want you to have sex with me."

"I'm not going to let you," Rachel pauses for a brief moment before continuing her sentence, "give me the money for nothing, Finn Hudson. Now man up and let me goddamn fuck you!"

"Rachel..."

"Fuck me baby," Rachel says seductively. Finn caves. She's just so damn _hot _and he doesn't know how he's never even laid eyes upon her perfectly sculptured body. Rachel moves towards Finn and tugs his shirt over the top of his head. He stands up and she swivels her naked body down his as she removes his pants. She pushes him back down onto the bed so that he's sitting on the bed. She climbs up onto his laps and grinds against him.

"Baby," Finn moans. Rachel smiles and grinds her body against his harder. She brings her lips down to his and he instantly grants access to his mouth. Her tongue grazes his teeth and he moans again. Rachel's smile widens because she realises that she's actually enjoying the sex for the first in like _forever_ and it's just _so _surprising. She lets out a soft yelp as he pulls her down onto the bed with him.

"Hudson..." Rachel moans. She's taken a liking to his last name. It sounds really cool when it rolls off her tongue. He's actually better the second time around than the first. She feels a little guilty for making him fuck her but it's her job. She can_not_ take his money without paying him back. It isn't fair. So to pay him back she does the only thing she knows how. Sex. "I lied," she moans. "You actually don't suck at this,"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, reviews, reviews!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I got another review the other day that made some valid points too. Don't worry kitaleigh, everything will eventually be explained and it will all make sense at the end of the story, I promise you. **

**I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>She's lying with her back facing him. She's scared that if she turns around then she'll try again. She hasn't had sex like that before. She hasn't had sex that she's actually enjoyed in the two years that she's been doing this. It scares her. It makes her wonder about things. It makes her wonder why she's never had sex like that with a man before. It was different this time. The sex was more than just a prostitute and a client. She shudders at the thought of there being anything more than what is expected from the sex.<p>

Finn's confused. He's confused and he's wondering what just happened. He can't even believe that he actually let himself take advantage of such a young girl _again_. What is wrong with him? Maybe he's wrong about himself. Maybe he is just a sex addict that can't even turn away someone who's only just _legally _an adult. And just because she's legally an adult it doesn't make her one. He's disgusted in himself. He hates himself. He's so messed up. He feels a shudder against his back and rolls over to look at her.

"You okay?" he asks her. She doesn't turn her head to look at him but she nods. He wonders what that's about. He hopes he hasn't done anything wrong to upset her. He can't tell. He rarely deals with prostitutes for this long anyway. It's been about three hours since their initial appointment and she still hasn't been able to get out of the hotel. He wonders how mad Santana is going to be. "Are you sure?"

"I'm fine." She rolls over to look at him and he stares into her deep brown eyes. She notices it and a blush runs up her cheeks and she quickly turns away. A thought occurs to her. "How old are you, anyway?"

"That doesn't really matter," he replies. Rachel looks at him.

"Come on, Finn. Tell me. How old are you?" Rachel puts on her tough prostitute gaze and Finn is oddly attracted to it. He frowns.

"That," he says again, "doesn't matter, Rachel."

"Finn."

"Rachel."

"Baby, you'll be rewarded if you tell me."

"Rachel, just drop it okay?" he snaps back. Rachel shies away from him a bit more. "God. Do you always have to do that? Bring out that stupid call girl voice? Do all the boys you _fuck _give in to you every time you call them baby?" She turns to look at him again and nods because lying is pointless. He sighs in frustration. "I'm not one of those _boys, _Rachel. I'm not a sex addicted _freak _that can't even resist urges from a _child_! I'm not one of them Rachel. I'm _not_!"

"I'm sorry," Rachel says as she sits up in the bed. Finn sits up next to her and looks over at her curiously. "I never used to be like this. I was driven, hard working and I knew what I wanted. I had _dreams_. Big dreams for this city. I was convinced I could do anything when I finished school,"

"What happened?"

"I met a boy."

"A boy?"

"Jesse St. James," Rachel clarifies. Finn nods his head. He's heard that name before. He can't quite put his finger on where though. "He seemed so sweet and nice. I was fifteen at the time. I didn't know any better so I believed him when he told me he loved me," Rachel explains. Finn's still looking at her and it makes her blush again. Why is she blushing anyway? She couldn't possibly be _attracted _to him.

"Jesse St. James!" Finn exclaims. "I know him. Santana often talks about him and how much of a great fuck he is,"

"Finn."

"Sorry. Keep going," Rachel looks at him and doesn't say anything. Finn's worried so he prompts her. "Rach?" Finn says. She realises she's been looking at him and hasn't finished her story.

"I had serious confidence issues and he made me feel pretty and loved. I was over the moon. I was an idiot. He left me. Absolutely broke my heart. He was one of the reasons that ruined me,"

"What was the other?"

"My parents." Finn looks at her agin.

"Your parents?"

"I have two gay dads. They're great people expect for one thing. They crushed my dreams. They told me I'd never make it to Broadway and if I wanted to go to NYADA I'd have to pay the tuition myself. The second reason why I am the way I am." Rachel pauses and a tear runs down her cheek. Finn reaches out to wipe it away as Rachel continues her story. "I'm not the girl I used to be anymore. I don't even sing anymore. I hate my job but I won't quit because Santana's been my friend for years. I'm her best girl. I can't run out on her like that,"

"Rachel..."

"Please, you don't have to say anything. I've been in this business for two years now. Soon I'll have enough money to get into NYADA and I can pursue my dreams. If I even have the spirit left,"

"Baby," Finn places his arm around Rachel's shoulder and she snuggles into him. This is so unprofessional of her but he doesn't seem to mind so she lets it go. She can break her tough girl facade for just one night. Santana doesn't even have to know. She jerks her head up and looks into his hazel eyes.

"You're turn to tell me your life story, Hudson," she says, "starting with your age."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are welcomed!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy this next chapter my loyal readers.**

**I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>"You know," Finn says, "you've still got two hundred bucks to earn yet." Finn could slap himself for saying that. He's not exactly sold on the idea of more sex with Rachel but he needs any excuse to stay away from his past. He needs a way to keep her off the topic. She pulls up out of his grasp and scowls at him. Finn rolls his eyes at her disgusted expression. Only half an hour ago she'd suggested to him that she wasn't letting him give her the money for nothing and now she hates the idea of having sex with him.<p>

"What?" she asks incredulously. She narrows her eyes at him as he lets out a shrug at her. "That's horrible, Finn. Why would you even _suggest _that?"

"You _are _a prostitute. Isn't that what you do?" he replies. Rachel stands, pulling on her robe, and heads over to the small lounge in the corner of the second grade hotel room in disgust. She's horrified. Here she is thinking that maybe he sees her as more than just a call girl but really he's only in it for the sex.

"Is that all I am too you?" she says. "Am I just a _prostitute _to you?" Finn just looks at her and throws his legs over the edge of the bed. She throws her hands up in the air and turns so her back is facing him. "Wow. You _jerk_!" She turns around. "You seemed so _different _to the other boys I've fucked. I thought you actually might have _cared_ about me. Oh no, no, no, no. All you want is _sex_!"

"Rachel..." Finn tries to explain himself to her but Rachel just walks over and shoves him back down onto the bed. He falls back down hard and Rachel climbs up on top of him. Finn grabs her wrists in an attempt to stop the brunette fury from attacking him.

"If you want sex," she says, "then it is sex you will get."

"Rachel –" Finn begins but before he can finish his sentence Rachel's lips are on his in a forced, hungry kiss. Finn struggles against her attempts at seducing him but fails, allowing her to press her body up against his. She's still covered in the robe and he's still wearing his boxers but Rachel's hands stealthily move down his shoulders, chest, stomach down to his pants.

"I'm gonna give you the ride of your life, baby," she says seductively. Rachel easily slips back into prostitute mode like nothing had gone down between them. It is what he wants after all.

She keeps her fingers hooked on his boxers and kisses him again. She trails kisses down his neck and his chest and back up again. When she gets to his mouth he has no trouble granting her tongue access to his mouth. In an odd kind of way he _loves _the way her mouth feels against his. It's scary because he absolutely _can't _be attracted to her.

Rachel's fingers unhook from Finn's boxers and she sits back on his legs. Her hands reach up to her shoulders and _oh god _she was being serious. The robe slips from her shoulders and Finn sits up on his elbows. He's sick, he decides. He's actually considering _violating _her body again. He wonders where the energy for all this sex is coming from. Surely they should've fallen asleep ages ago. He looks up at Rachel's semi-naked form. Can he do it? Can he really have sex with her again? No, no he can't. Rachel's hands at his pants again and her lips are on his. He breaks away and she attaches her lips to his neck.

"I'm twenty-four," he gasps out. Rachel stops kissing him and looks at him.

"What?"

"You wanted to know my age," he says. "I'm twenty-four,"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"You're twenty-four?" Rachel pushes up and rolls off Finn so that she's sitting next to him. Finn props himself up on his elbows and looks at her. All he offers in reply is a small nod of the head and a slight shrug of the shoulders. Rachel narrows her eyes as if she doesn't believe him. She soon pushes the thought aside and leans down to kiss him again, picking up where she left off. Finn pulls away and takes a breath.<p>

"Wait. Don't you want to know more about me?" he asks her. She just glares at him through narrowed eyes.

"No. I mean, yes, I do. But I'm just a _prostitute_, remember?" And there is the snarky comment that reminds Finn that'd he'd seriously offended the girl in front of him. He hangs his head in defeat and she rolls her eyes at him. "Oh god. Grow up will you?"

"I am grown up, Rach!" Finn raises his voice at her. Rachel stares at him and pulls her robe back up over her shoulders. "What? You don't think I am?"

"Oh, I _know _you're grown up but you definitely didn't sound twenty-four just then either. In fact you weren't even acting twenty-four, what with your head in your hands and all that. That doesn't seem very grown up to me,"

"Alright," he says, "so I wasn't _acting _all that grown up. But who gave you the right to tell me whether I'm acting my age or not? What would you know about _anything_? You're just a _child_."

"Clearly I'm more adult than you," Rachel replies. She moves off the bed again and takes a seat on the crappy lounge. It's as far away as she can get from him in the small room and right now she wants to get away from him. He seems, in Rachel's opinion, oddly defensive. Like he's trying to prove a point to himself more than anyone else. Rachel wonders what happened in his past to make him so closed and defensive about everything.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Finn asks. Again Rachel finds herself wondering what happened. She notices that when they're talking about him he gets somewhat defensive and closed. He snaps more and tenses more. Something in the way he looks at her changes as well. When they get talking about him his eyes narrow sufficiently and his mouth sets in a hard frown.

"It means," Rachel snaps back, "that you don't act like a responsible twenty-four year old with a whole life ahead of him. What happened, Hudson? Why is it that whenever we're talking about you I'm suddenly the bad guy?"

"It's none of your business!"

"Then let's get back to business," Rachel says. She stands up and walks over to where Finn is sitting on the bed. Rachel again begins the tedious process of seducing Finn enough so that he won't try to stop her. She's had enough of him. He keeps giving her mixed sexual and – she can't believe she's actually thinking this – _romantic _signals. These signals don't help her confused feelings for him. She can't be attracted to him because that's crazy. No one likes damaged goods, much less someone who turned to prostitution. She brings her lips down to his mouth but pauses briefly.

"Rachel, wait," Finn interrupts. "You want to know about me don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess. It would level out the playing field a bit,"

"Rachel Berry," Finn says with a grin that stretches so wide it lights up the room brighter than any sun ever could, "you're about to learn the depressing story of one Finn Hudson."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, reviews!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**There's a size thing in this episode where it says that Rachel isn't a size six. I'm Australian therefore making size six (pants sizes) skinny for us. I'm not sure how it works in other countries but her for pants it's six, seven, eight, nine, etc. depending on the pants style and shirts often follow the small, medium, large thingy. Sorry for any confusion.**

**I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>They're sitting against the bed head. Rachel's legs are crossed underneath her with a cup of coffee in her lap and Finn's legs are spread out the front with coffee placed in his lap. He seems slightly nervous about what he's going to tell her. She wonders how messed up a guy has to be to spend all his time getting fucked by no good losers like herself. Something really horrible must've happened in his past for him to be the way he is.<p>

Finn can't believe he's actually going to tell her his screwed up past. He knows that she thinks that she's damaged goods but in reality he's the damaged goods. No one in history has been screwed over more times than he has and he's only twenty-four. He spares a glance over at Rachel while she's not looking. He can't help but have the wind knocked out of him at how she looks. She's _beautiful _and _oh god _he thinks she's beautiful. This can't be a healthy development for him.

Rachel feels his eyes on her body and resists the urge to look at him. She wonders what's so great about her body that has Finn interested in it. She's not a size six like the other girls and she's unnaturally short for her age. She hates her nose. Her nose could be a fucking beacon for boats on the harbour. It has always been a soft spot for Rachel. She notices that the eyes aren't looking at her anymore and she steals a glance at Finn. He's attractive, that's no secret. She noticed that when she walked in the door that very first time. His height makes him clumsy when he walks and even when he's having sex. But she finds it so adorable. She finds _him _adorable. Not a great development for someone like her.

"So," Finn finally breaks their longs silence, "you ready to hear this?"

"Yep," Rachel says. Finn sucks in his breath and then lets out in a long sigh. Rachel feels horrible for the way she made him feel forced. "You don't have to tell me, Finn. It's okay,"

"No, no. I want to. You told me about your life,"

"Oh, okay."

"My troubles started in high school. I went to a small school in Lima, Ohio. I had an awesome life. Great friends, captain of the football team, quarterback." Finn pauses then. Rachel is about to open her mouth to say something but he holds up his finger to silence her. "I was just the general all-rounder nice guy. Loads of friends, everyone loved me. I was dating the head cheerleader as well. Man, she was hot. Her name was Quinn Fabray,"

"That sounds like a great life," Rachel says. Finn nods his head in agreement.

"It was. It really was. At least, I thought it was."

"What do you mean?" Rachel asks. Finn looks at her with a pained expression. Clearly the memory of his past is heartbreaking.

"She got pregnant," he says bluntly. Rachel's jaw drops.

"Oh, wow. How old were you?"

"Sixteen,"

"Finn, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have –"

"Rachel, stop." Finn commands. Rachel shuts her mouth and Finn continues. "She got pregnant and for a long time, a _really _long time I actually believed that the baby was mine. The thing about me in high school was that I was as naive as they come." Finn pauses briefly and they both take a long swig of their coffees. "The baby wasn't mine. It was my _best friend's _baby."

"Finn, I'm so sorry. That's horrible," Rachel says. Finn just nods his head along with her and takes another sip of his coffee.

"I used to sing, you know that?" Rachel almost chokes on her coffee when Finn says that.

"Sing?"

"It was the week of our first sectionals competition when I found out about the baby. I actually quit the club because of it. Both of them were in the club and I couldn't look them in the eyes. But there was some serious club drama and they needed me so I ended up singing anyway."

"That's horrible," Rachel says. She sips her coffee again. She wonders why anyone would want to hurt Finn Hudson. He seems like such a sweet guy. He was probably even sweeter back in high school. He was definitely sweet in high school, Rachel concludes.

"That's not the end of my troubles," Finn replies to Rachel's comment. She looks up at him with a question written in her eyes. "Quinn Fabray was the first of a line of girls to walk all over me,"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>"The first?" Rachel asks Finn. He nods his head and takes another long sip of coffee. Rachel looks away for a moment in confusion. Clearly she hadn't been expecting anything more from Finn. She returns her gaze and asks, "How many girls hurt you?"<p>

"After Quinn Fabray there were two more," Finn replies. Rachel sees him cringe at the memory of the two other heartless girls and a tear actually falls down her face. She hastily wipes it away but not before Finn notices it run down her face. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm not," she replies. Finn just shrugs and takes a sip of his coffee. Rachel looks into her cup and realises that she's drunken it all. She holds the cup up in way of asking if Finn would like another. He nods his head and she gets up and walks over the little kitchen in the corner of room.

As she makes the coffee she begins to question just why that one small tear ran down her face. Sure it's sad that three girls have all hurt Finn. That's bad. But why would she cry? Is not as though she actually has _feelings _for Finn. Rachel Berry doesn't do feelings. Never has and never will. Feelings are what will bring about her downfall as a human being. It's not that she's scared of relationships it's just that they've never appealed to her in any way before. There is most certainly no way that Rachel Berry has _feelings _for anyone, much less Finn Hudson.

"Here," Rachel holds out the two cups of coffee for Finn to hold while she climbs onto the bed. He takes them and she wiggles her way up on the bed. Once she's settled Finn hands her back a cup and they both take a long gulp of the hot liquid. Finn nearly spits it back into his cup because it's just that hot. Kind of like Rachel. Oh _god_! Did he just think that? Finn has to physically shake his head to remove that thought. There's a reason why he fucks prostitutes. He gave up on relationships ages ago.

"Thanks. So are you ready to hear this?" he asks her. She looks at him and nods her head. Finn sips his coffee and takes a deep breath. "I was nineteen when I met a girl named Emily Jones. I'd just started collage. Emily seemed like the kind of girl I needed. She was the exact opposite of Quinn Fabray so I thought I'd give her a chance. We started dating pretty soon. It got to a point though where she wanted to know about my past and I didn't particularly want to tell her because –"

"Because of Quinn Fabray," Rachel interrupts. She sees the look on Finn's face and immediately feels guilty but Finn is just nodding his head along with her.

"Yeah, because of Quinn Fabray."

"What happened next?"

"She got angry and stormed out. I suppose that's when it started," Finn replies. Rachel's eyes narrow slightly.

"When what started?"

"When she started to cheat on me. With some douche bag in the arts department of the university,"

"Oh," Rachel says. She looks back down at her half full cup of coffee and frowns. She thinks it's horrible that Finn's been cheated on by two girls. No wonder he spends his time with girls like her all the time.

"Anyway, she came back to me a couple days after our argument about my past and apologised about the ways she acted. And so in return I sat her down and I talked to her about my past and about Quinn Fabray. When I finished telling her about it she was so sympathetic. She didn't care that by the end of the story I was in tears. She didn't care that she had to sit there and tell me that she was pathetic and he was an asshole. She didn't care about any of that. At least that's what I thought,"

"Finn, that's horrible. I..." Rachel doesn't know how to end that sentence. She can't say she's sorry because really it wasn't her fault that any of this happened but a tiny part of her wishes she was there to help him with all this. She doesn't know why she wishes this. She just wishes that she was there.

"When I found out I was more furious at myself than her. Of course I was furious at her and hurt and all those emotions you should feel when you find out someone's been lying to you," Finn says. He looks up from his hands and into Rachel deep brown eyes. He can see the understanding in them and it makes him wonder if Rachel has told him the whole story. "I moved out to New York pretty fast after that,"

"What about the last girl?" Rachel asks. But she knows. She knows about the last girl and what happened. She knows about it all and she knows she's just fucked _the _boy twice and she can't believe it.

"There's not really much to tell," says Finn. "I moved here. I met a girl named Jessica Smith. And it ends much the same way that it ended with Emily Jones. Except that I know the name of the boy that she cheated on me with. I know the name of the boy who got my girlfriend pregnant. I've never wanted to punch someone so much since I was sixteen. If I ever find this guy I will _end _him!"

"What's his name?" Rachel asks in a small voice. She doesn't look at him. She can't even bear to look at him because she knows that the truth will be written in her eyes. She doesn't think she would be able to handle the look that Finn is sure to give her when he finds out and it kills her.

"His name? Why do you want to know his name?"

"Just tell me!" she practically screams. Finn jumps back in surprise but shrugs his shoulders and tells her.

"Noah Puckerman. Noah Puckerman was the asshole that impregnated my girlfriend,"

"Oh god." Rachel says. Tears are falling down her face now and Finn looks over at her.

"Rachel?" he asks. "Rachel, what aren't you telling me?" Rachel shakes her head as more tears flow from her eyes. Finn narrows his eyes. "Rachel? Tell me." She shakes her head again. Finn raises his voice at her. "Rachel. Tell me!"

"I know him,"

"Noah Puckerman? You know Noah Puckerman?" Rachel nods her head and Finn's jaw drops in shock. His eyes are shimmering with new tears and his hand is shaking. "How long? How long have you known that _bastard_?"

"All my life,"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is pretty climatic guys. Hope you enjoy it, (:**

**I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Finn's coffee mug lands on the ground with a loud crash as he stands up and hurriedly moves away from Rachel. He honestly has nothing to say to the brunette sitting in front of him. He's never felt such a sense of betrayal before. Not even with his three girlfriends. He thought she was his friend. He would never have had sex with Rachel Berry if he knew that she knew the one person that brought down his world. He looks at her and sees a rush of tears falling down her face and her bottom lip trembling. Her knees are brought up to her chin and she looks even smaller when she sits that way.<p>

"_How_? How do you know him?" Finn asks. Rachel shudders at the harshness in Finn's voice. She's never seen anyone so mad at her before. She's scared. She watches as he turns away from her and kicks the nearest chair. His hazel eyes rest back on her and she can see the fury reflected in them. "_Damn it Rachel! _How do you _know _him?"

"He attends my Temple," she says quietly. It's really only half the truth but if he knew the whole truth he'd never look at her again and she doesn't think she can bear that because regardless of what she tells herself she's got feelings for Finn Hudson. Unfortunately for her Finn can see right through her semi-truth and his eyes narrow even further.

"_Don't _lie to me, Rachel! _That's _not all of it,"

"He..." Rachel sobs. She can't bring herself to tell him about her connection to Noah Puckerman. It breaks her heart to know that he already hates her with a passion. She doesn't think she can handle the added hate of the truth. She knows it's not fair for her to keep the secret from him. He deserves to know. "He's the closest thing I have to a brother,"

"A _brother_? He's your _brother_?" Finn asks. He feels his own heart crack a little inside of him. How much worse could things get for him anyway? His ex girlfriend ran off with his prostitute's brother. Life couldn't get any worse really.

"No! He's not my brother. He's just..." Rachel trails off.

"He's just your _brother_!"

"No. It's hard to explain, Finn. I'm just so sorry," Rachel stands up from the bed and moves towards him. Finn watches her for a moment and steps away from her. Rachel stops dead in her tracks and her bottom lip trembles harshly. He regrets it for a moment but quickly pushes that thought away. He reminds himself that the girl in front of him has betrayed him so bad. He reminds himself that she hurt him.

"Stay away from me. Just _stay away_!"

"Finn –"

"No! I don't want to hear your excuses and apologies, Rachel Berry. _God_. How could you let him _do _something like that?" The lights flick back on. The power's back.

"You think I _knew _he was fooling around with some guy's girlfriend?" Finn nods his head in way of reply and Rachel scoffs. "If I'd _known _that Puck was doing that I would've tried to stop him! And I _did_! When I found out I tried _everything _to get him to stop!"

"Clearly," Finn waves his hands around, "you didn't _try _hard enough because she wound up with a fucking baby, Rachel. A _baby_!"

"Why do you even _care _that I know him?" Rachel asks. Finn shuts his mouth and stares at her. He cares because he likes her. He thinks – thought – that she is his friend. That's it. It's _got _to be it because nothing else explains – Finn's train of thought disappears when he realises that yes, there is another reason why he cares so much.

"I care because –"

"You _don't _care! You're just looking for a reason to fight with me. Good for you. You've got yourself one! You don't care. You don't care about me, about Santana, about any of us. I'm just another fucking _whore _to you. I'm just another whore that you fuck and leave. You're never going to see me again after this. After this I will have no job!"

"That's not true! I care about all of you!" Finn defends. Rachel rolls her eyes.

"Don't lie to me! I thought you were different but you're not! You're just like the others. You're a fucking sex addicted _freak_! And you know," Rachel adds, seeing Finn open his mouth to say something, "you're history is _no _excuse. You _chose _to lead this lonely life. You _chose _to end up like those old men that have nothing better to do than fuck young girls! You chose it, Finn Hudson!"

"Like you chose to be a whore, you mean?" Finn replies bluntly. Rachel gapes at him. He smirks when he realises he's rendered her speechless.

"That's... That's different," she stutters.

"How so?" he asks her. He knows he's got her stuck.

"Because I had no fucking choice!" she screams. Finn looks taken aback.

"What," he asks with confusion written across his eyes, "do you mean?"

"Puck hooked me up with this stupid job! You wanna know how I know him?" He nods his head. "I've lived with him since I was five years old!"

"No you haven't. You told me that..."

"I fucking lied, Finn! I lied to you!" Rachel screams. She's furious now. She's pacing up and down the room. Her fists are clenched at her sides and she looks ready to punch him. Finn realises he may have been too hard on Rachel but he just can't get past the fact that she lied to him. He watches her put on the clothes that she arrived in and he watches her frame tense.

"You lied to me?" he finally asks. She looks up at him.

"Yes, I _lied _to you. What are you gonna do? _Hit _me? Because god knows I've been hit enough times to be used to it!"

"I'm not going to hit you." he states simply. He's calmed down enough to think rationally now. "Why'd you lie?"

"Because I didn't trust you!"

"You didn't trust me?"

"I don't trust anyone!"

"Oh," Finn scoffs. "Now you a lying, betraying little whore. Get out!" He points at the door and waits for Rachel to move. But she doesn't. He's livid again. He can feel the anger bubbling up inside him. It's ready to burst out. "_Get out_." Rachel shakes her head. "Get the_ fuck _out of my hotel room!"

Rachel says nothing. She just gathers together her things and makes a beeline for the door. When she's gone Finn physically kicks himself in the leg. He can't believe any of that just happened. He sighs and lies down on the bed. Maybe in the morning everything will be better. He closes his eyes and promptly falls asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to review! I wanna know what you guys think, (:<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**First chapter that I've split up. Okay, so things are probably a little confusing with this story right now. Am I right? But don't worry, everything will make sense at the end. Hopefully. I'll have to see how it pans out but keep the reviews coming and let me know when you're confused about any aspect of the story and I'll do my best to make sure it all gets explained properly. Because I know what _I _mean and I forget sometimes that you might not so please, please, _please _let me know.**

**I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Finn wakes in the morning with a splitting headache and a fuzzy memory. He rolls over and rubs his eyes. He sits up and looks over at the floor where the broken coffee mug sits and he remembers. He remembers the argument, kicking Rachel out without paying her and waking up in the middle of night. He spies the alcohol bottles nearby and remembers drinking at three in the morning to put himself to sleep. He groans loudly and flicks his legs over the edge of the bed.<p>

Finn walks over to the small kitchen and begrudgingly fills the jug and flicks it on to boil water for a morning coffee. He then goes in search of some panadol to numb the throbbing in his head. Man, his head kills. He makes sure that he swerves around the broken mug but it doesn't really help him much. His foot collides with a sharp piece of ceramic and he lets out a string of profanities in response to the bleeding mess that is his foot.

"Shit, fuck, oh god, motherfucker! Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

He hobbles over to the kitchen table and props his foot up on the table. He examines the injury closely and pulls out a bit of ceramic still wedge firmly in his heel. He then props himself up on his toes and hobbles to the bathroom and pulls out a first aid kit. Taking it back to the kitchen, he rummages through its contents until he finds something that he can wrap it up. Once he finishes that up he finds a broom and sweeps all the little ceramic pieces into a pile. He clears it up and puts it in the bin. He settles back on the bed and sighs to himself.

"Oh fuck. What did I do last night?" Finn has a feeling that it's going to be a long and regretful day.

* * *

><p>"Berry!" Groan. "Berry!" Groan. "Get the fuck out of bed, Berry!"<p>

"Alright, alright!" Rachel opens her eyes and glares at Noah Puckerman. She takes in his half dressed appearance and finds herself again sighing at the mess he's caused her. Noah sees her death look and takes that as his cue to exit the room. Rachel reaches over and looks at the endless number of missed calls that Santana has left her. She scrunches up her eyes to avoid anymore tears. She's cried enough. Rachel pulls herself out of bed and toddles off down to the kitchen.

"Morning," Noah says happily when he sees his little "sister" emerge from her room. Rachel just glares at him through narrowed eyes. He frowns at her, confused, and decides to ask what her shitty mood is about anyway. "Who shoved a stick up your ass?"

"You're ruining my life," Rachel replies bluntly. Noah rolls his eyes and sighs at her.

"You're being a bit over dramatic don't you think? What'd I do this time?"

"Remember that chick you fucked a couple of years ago? The one you got pregnant and then ran out on?" Noah nods his head, a small smile forming on his lips at the bitter sweet memory. "I was out last night filling in for Santana with one of her clients and he was really nice,"

"Just where is this going, Rachel?" Noah asks during Rachel's brief pause.

"Would you just listen for a second?" Noah nods and she continues. "He was really nice and I really liked him, you know? More than a stupid whore should 'cause he was client, you know? We were stuck in there for way too long and I needed the money that I was missing out on or Santana would fire me. So he offered to give it to me. And we got talking about our lives and –"

"You didn't tell him about our situation did you?" Noah interrupts in a panicked voice. Rachel rolls her eyes. As if she'd tell him that.

"No! Of course not!"

"Good. Keep going."

"And he told me about his life and how he's always fucking prostitutes because he got fucked over by three girls when he was younger. And by this time I really like him, you know? _Like _like him and it's silly but I think he likes me too. Until he gets to the story about the third girl and I just _know _this isn't going to end well..." Rachel trails off, losing herself in the memory of the night before.

"You don't mean?" Noah asks.

"Yes. I mean I fucked _that _boy _twice_! And he knows your name, Puck. And he flipped out when he found out that I know you 'cause I lied before about my life. Now he hates me. He _hates _me,"

"Rach, come on," Noah puts his arm around Rachel's shoulders in a feeble attempt to comfort the girl. "I'm sure he doesn't hate you. No one can hate you." Rachel just looks at Noah and he reconsiders. "Okay. _Most _people can't hate you but that's beside the point. If he really likes you like you think he does then he'll get you again in an appointment,"

"With what job, Noah?"

"What do you mean?"

"This was the last straw with Santana and you know it," Rachel explains to Noah. "Santana isn't going to let me work again. I lost six hundred dollars last night,"

"Six hundred? But you said..."

"Yeah, but he kicked me out without paying me so I lost six hundred," Rachel sighs loudly. "What am I going to do?"

"Not worry about it now," Noah decides. He jumps up off the seat and slaps Rachel on the back. "Come on, Rachel. You're late for school,"

* * *

><p>Finn eyes his phone on the counter on the hotel room kitchen. He still doesn't understand why he's still there. It's not as though he has an appointment with Santana. He could always make one with her. But wouldn't that prove Rachel right? Wouldn't it prove that he is just like the others? Something about what Rachel said to him last night really gets him because he knows it's true. And he's been trying to deny it ever since he started using Santana's girls.<p>

"_Don't lie to me! I thought you were different but you're not! You're just like the others. You're a fucking sex addicted freak! And you know, you're history is no excuse. You chose to lead this lonely life. You chose to end up like those old men that have nothing better to do than fuck young girls! You chose it, Finn Hudson!"_

It really gets him. It's beyond true and it just hurts coming from her because, though he hates to admit it, she means more to him than he'd care to admit. He knows he shouldn't have went crazy at her the way he did. He knows that she doesn't have anything to do with what Noah Puckerman did to him. He decides he has to fix his little mess. He reaches for his phone and dials the familiar number into it.

"Santana?" he asks after a pause. "I need to make an appointment. Tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the late update. I've been on holidays. Updates are probably going to come at an even slower pace now that school is returning for us Australians. Bear with me and I hope I don't lose any of you either! Here's the next chapter,**

* * *

><p>Santana eyes the boy in front of her and wonders what it is about him that makes her want to fuck him so damn hard. He's hot. That's got to be it. She turns away from the mohawked figure and continues to pace the floors. She'd been surprised when Hudson had called her up and made a request as to which girl he wants because he just never requests her girls. It's the reason why she's one hundred percent dedicated to making sure that <em>she's <em>the one that he gets to fool around with. To say she's disappointed is an understatement. Santana's absolutely and totally insulted by his choice for a girl. Even if Rachel is the best fuck after herself. But she isn't supposed to have a job. After tonight she won't have a job, Santana decides.

Noah walks away from Santana and down the hall to where Rachel is in her bedroom. He doesn't even knock on the door, just barges in and stands in front of Rachel's crumpled body. He takes in her appearance. She always looks so small but when she's curled up in a ball like that with her track pants and jacket she just looks dead. It's scary and he thinks that she's dead for a second there but then he sees the steady movement of her breathing and he lets out a breath he isn't aware he's holding. He walks over to the bed, flings his leg up and gives her one good kick in the side. She buckles in pain and he thinks he can hear her vaguely swear into the blankets. He rolls his eyes and repeats the action, this time getting a definite reaction from the girl.

"Fuck. Off."

"Don't use that language, Berry. It doesn't sound pretty coming from a lady," Puck says. He smirks when she throws her blankets back and shoots up to glare at him. "Come on, sookylala. Santana's here,"

"No," Rachel groans. She drops back down on the bed and buries her head in the pillows. Noah again attempts to kick her but Rachel's grabbing hold of his ankle before he has the chance to make impact. "_Don't you dare._"

"Get up then." He shakes his foot out of her grip and makes for the door. Rachel begrudgingly pulls herself up and then follows behind him. Noah turns to look at her appearance and shakes his head once. "Change. This is _Santana_."

* * *

><p>Rachel saunters out to the lounge room dressed in her sluttiest outfit. Santana snaps her head up from where she is shamelessly making out with Puck and sets her mouth in a hard line. She takes in Rachel's short skirt, the sexy corset that reveals way too much cleavage for an eighteen-year-old girl and the thigh-high boots. She clacks on her tongue as she evaluates the outfit before turning her head away and nodding slowly in approval.<p>

Rachel glares at Puck again before she takes a seat opposite the couple. She wonders what Santana is doing making a house call. She's probably being fired and Santana just didn't have the heart to fire her over the phone so she decided to humiliate Rachel even more by coming round to her home. She sinks back into the lounge and looks towards the floor. She can feel Santana's heavy glare bear holes in her body and she shudders under it.

"Rachel, Rachel, Rachel." Santana chants. Rachel's head snaps up at the sound of her voice and she can feel her bottle lip tremble.

"Santana, I can explain..." Can she? She doesn't know.

"Shut it Dwarf." Santana snaps. "I don't want, nor do I have time to, listen to your excuses. This is what's gonna happen. I have a client willing to pay triple the amount of a normal appointment on the condition that it is _you _that they're seeing and they can have you for the entire night. If you come home with _all _of the money then you can keep your job because, quite frankly, you're the best girl I've got and I really don't want to let you go."

Rachel sits there and gapes. She can keep her job. All she has to do is see this client and she can keep her job. "Who's the client?"

"New client. Never met them before." Santana lies right through her teeth. She knows it's bad to lie but Hudson told her that Rachel mustn't know it's him at all costs. Santana's confused about this. It's weird behaviour for Hudson to be displaying. She eyes Rachel suspiciously. Yes, something definitely went down between the two of them last night.

"When am I meeting them?" Rachel pulls Santana from her thoughts.

"Tonight. Seven o'clock."

"Where?"

"The Manhattan Lodger in Brooklyn,"

"Oh." Rachel knows the place. It's the crappiest hotel in Brooklyn and is stupidly named after New York City's Manhattan. She's been there once before but she'd been looking for it in Manhattan before Santana told her to go to Brooklyn. She doesn't quite understand why it's called The Manhattan Lodger. Personally, she thinks it should be called The Brooklyn Lodger.

"Problem?" Santana raises her brow at Rachel and looks at her.

"No," Rachel lies. There is a problem. Rachel lives with Puck in a shitty little district in Manhattan that couldn't be further away from Brooklyn. She has to find a way over to Brooklyn without asking Noah because she _knows _that, despite his suggesting of the job, he still hates that she does it.

"Good." Santana stands and marches. When she reaches the door she turns purposefully to give Rachel a warning look. Rachel drops her eyes and Santana slams the door behind her. Rachel sighs and drops her shoulders.

"Come on," Puck finally speaks up. He'd observed the entire exchange between the two women and decided that he'd get Rachel there. He hates the way that Rachel fears Santana yet depends on her to survive. He wants Rachel to depend on _him _that way cause she's his little sister as far as he's concerned and she should. He's going to get her out of her stupid little prostitute job.

"What?"

"Come on," he repeats. "I'm driving you to Brooklyn for one last job and then," he pauses and Rachel raises her brow at him, "then I'm getting you out of this business."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, good and critical, are welcome! <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Aaah, a little drama between the "brother and sister" couple. Like I said in the last update this story probably won't get updated as much as I'd like to but with school back I'm focussing on that, especially with added pressure I'm gonna get to have school work down to make up for the lack of School Certificate exams. Anyways,, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Noah rounds the corner near the hotel and slows to a stop a block from The Manhattan Lodger. He looks over at his little sister's frame staring blankly ahead and sighs to himself. He's not exactly in the good books with his little star in the trench coat. He's lying if he says that she doesn't care that he's getting her out of the business because she does. She cares a lot. He's not sure why she wants to be in all of sudden. He just remembers that things got kind of heated when he told her.<p>

"_You're what?" Rachel asks Noah as he stands and rummages through the key bowl for his car keys. He stops and turns to look at her. She's standing now with her arms crossed over her chest. She looks taken aback._

"_After tonight you're not doing this job anymore. You've been doing it for way too long. Ever since your parents..." Noah can't quite finish that sentence. He knows Rachel hasn't had anything to do with her parents since she was five years old but when she found out what happened to them it kind of threw her and she's been with Santana ever since._

"_You've no right to tell me what I'm going to do with my life Noah," she says, ignoring the brief mention of her parents._

"_I'm your legal guardian, Rach. I've got all the right in the world."_

"_I'm eighteen!" she throws at him. He just shrugs his shoulders._

"_That's right. You're _only _eighteen. You've no idea what you're doing. Rachel, I'm the adult, I'm making the decision."_

"_You're only twenty-fucking-five! You act like a fucking fourteen-year-old! You knocked up someone's girlfriend when you were twenty-one! That's not exactly adult behaviour Noah."_

"_I thought we got past this, Rachel." Noah says. He hates that she keeps bringing it up. She knows he didn't mean it. And she knows that he regrets leaving the poor girl behind every minute of every day. And she knows that he wishes he'd had the chance to meet his little son or daughter just once. But she also knows that bringing it up gets him where it hurts and it hurts._

"_Well," Rachel drops her arms and tenses her fists, "I guess we're not."_

"_And when did you suddenly change your mind?" _

"_When you decided to ruin my life," Rachel whispers in response. Noah looks at her. She's always been dramatic but something in the tone she uses makes him think that she's being serious and she actually thinks he ruined her life._

"_Stop being dramatic, Rach. Why did you change your mind?"_

"_Because I started to fall for that poor guy who you screwed over. And you know what, Noah Puckerman? He hates me. He fucking _hates _me. And it's all your fault!"_

That's when things start to get hazy for Noah. He just remembers standing there and thinking about his little sister blaming him. He knows that he's been stupid in the past and she's always been kind of disappointed in him but he would never ever doubt for a second that she blamed him for anything. He would never ever doubt that she loved him because he knew with everything he had that she did. That she loved him like an older brother. She would always bounce back from whatever disappointing thing he would do. But this time he's not sure because god knows that his little sister really was falling for that poor guy and he just _hates _that he's the reason she isn't happy anymore.

"Come on," he finally says, "you'll be late."

Rachel doesn't look at him. She just slowly unbuckles her seatbelt and stares ahead. She's clearly stalling because of the pouring rain. Noah looks out again. "Put your seatbelt on. I'll drive you to the front, okay?" he offers.

"No!" Her voice rings out in the car. He looks at her, startled, and she's staring at him through narrowed eyes. She looks so mad and it cuts him deep. It's the first time he's ever seen her look at him with such hatred and disappointment in her eyes. It cuts him to the core. He leans over and reaches out to place his hand on her arm.

"Rach, come on –"

"Don't touch me." Rachel hisses. He pulls his hand back and drops his head. "Just don't touch me, okay?" And with those final words she steps out into the pouring rain and runs away.

Noah watches his sister run away. Can he even call her that? She's not really his sister. She just lives with him and he just takes care of her. He loves her like she's his sister. He was always there for like she's his sister. He'll always be there for her but he wonders if she thinks of him as her brother anymore. The way she looked at him just before she ran out of the car makes him wonder.

Noah bangs his head against the steering wheel. He makes a decision. He's going to find Joanna Havenberg and ask her the name of her ex boyfriend. He's going to find her ex boyfriend and he's going to fix things for Rachel. He doesn't want her to suffer because of his stupid mistakes. He loves Rachel. He wants her to be happy. He's going to make her happy for once in his sorry little life.

Noah Puckerman has direction for the first time in his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, please, please, please,,<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>It's been years since Noah Puckerman has been in this apartment building. He's only guessing that she still lives here. With his luck she probably moved away years ago. He's utterly terrified about knocking on the door. He's utterly terrified of seeing his little son or daughter. God, he's pathetic. He ran away before he even knew the sex of the little thing. He wonders how he can live with himself. He's sure as hell like his own deadbeat father. He's become the one person he swore he'd never be like. It sickens him. He's disgusted in himself and his life. The only good thing he ever did was agree to look after Rachel. And even now she's more screwed up than an eighteen-year-old girl should be. He realises that he's supposed to be a brother to that girl but clearly he isn't much of one.<p>

Noah walks up to the door and braces himself. He lifts his hand and balls it into a fist. He almost drops it again but realises that for _once _in his life he needs to do something right for his sister. And he knows that this is right. He knows that this is the first step to making something right for Rachel. It's the first step to making her happy since she was five years old. He knocks on the door ferociously and waits. After a few moments a tall, blonde woman with a little girl at her hip opens the door and Noah has to avert his gaze. He's so ashamed of the girls he left behind.

"Hi, can I help – Noah?"

"Hi," he says, finally lifting his gaze to meet her green eyes. Her eyes. The thing that drew him to her in the first place. Looking into her eyes he remembers why he fell for the blonde in the first place. His eyes wander over to the little girl on her hip. She has brown hair – a trait she gained from her father – and green eyes. Her mother's eyes. Looking into the eyes of that little girl he feels an unexplained rush of utter love for her fill up inside him and he wonders why he ever ran out on them.

"Noah, what are you doing here?" Joanna asks. Noah looks back up at her and smiles weakly.

"Can I come in?" Joanna moves aside and Noah walks through to the living room. He stands awkwardly as Joanna places the little girl on the ground and moves towards him. She gestures for him to join her on the lounge and he obliges. His eyes never leave the little girl on the ground. "She looks like you. What's her name?"

"Why now? Why not when I needed you? Why not when he left me?" Joanna ignores his question and asks her own. Noah sits there and doesn't answer her. He doesn't know. He doesn't have any answers. Joanna looks at him. "Why are you _really _here Noah? And don't give me some bullshit story about wanting to meet your daughter. You would've stayed if you wanted _anything _to do with her."

He looks up at her and a sad smile crosses his face. "For Rachel..."

"Your sister? What do I have to do with your sister?"

"I... I need a name, Jo. For Rachel. I need to fix something for her. You're the only person I know that knows that name,"

"Who could I possibly know that has anything to do with your sister?" Joanna asks. She's beyond confused. She's still reeling over the fact that Noah Puckerman is sitting in her living room talking to her. She wonders if this means that he'll be there for his daughter. She can feel herself begin to want to rely on him. She can feel herself fall into that old way of thinking. She can feel herself want him to want to stay. She doesn't like it. Five minutes and he's already making her want things.

"You're ex boyfriend." Noah states. Joanna's jaw drops significantly and she looks at him in a state of bewilderment. "Please Jo? I need this. _Rachel _needs this."

"_Rachel _is _eighteen_. Noah, she's eighteen. How does she know my twenty-four-year-old ex boyfriend?"

"I'd..." Noah hesitates. Joanna would be disgusted in him if she knew what Rachel does and where her ex boyfriend ended up after he left her. "I'd rather not get into that. Look, Jo, the point is that because of the things I did with you Rachel's life is screwed up. She hasn't exactly been the same since she was sixteen. He, whoever _he _is, had the potential to make her life better. Until he found out about her relation to me. Now he hates her and I _need _his name so I can just find him and talk to him and _maybe _make things right for Rach. I need to do this. I need to do something right by her for once in my life,"

Joanna looks at him. She's never seen this side of Noah Puckerman before. And she realises. She realises that Rachel is the one person in the world that Noah Puckerman's tough guy resolve shatters for. Rachel is the one person that he cares more about than himself. Rachel is the one person who he loves so wholeheartedly that he forces himself to reopen old wounds just to do something right by her. And her pride shatters into a million pieces.

"Finn Hudson."

"What?" Noah looks back up at her.

"His name is Finn Hudson." Joanna repeats. Noah is up in one swift movement and has his arms wrapped around Joanna tightly. Her breath hitches at the close contact and she swears that she can feel her heart skip a beat at his warm arms wrapped around her body.

"Thank you!" Noah says as he pulls away. "Thank you so, so much, Jo! You've no idea how much this means to me," Noah moves towards the door and Joanna follows behind him as he keeps talking. "Thank you. Thank you for understanding that I need to do this for Rach. I'll come by again?"

"Yeah. I'd like that," Joanna replies. She looks back at her daughter as Noah opens the door. He's watching the girl too and Joanna swears she sees love in his eyes and her heart melts. "Julia. Her name's Julia."

"It's beautiful." Noah walks out the door and leaves Joanna thoroughly confused. But one thing she's certain of. Noah Puckerman isn't completely tough. He loves his sister and she swears that he loves his daughter now too.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, I could maybe develop this into a little sub plot. Let me know if you'd like a sub plot, :3<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own glee.**

* * *

><p>Rachel's soaking wet by the time she makes it to the hotel lobby. She walks to the front desk and realises that she has no way of finding the room because Santana hasn't given her a room or a name. The attendant behind the desk looks thoroughly bored as she paints her nails. The blonde doesn't even notice Rachel standing there. Rachel taps the desk impatiently and the blonde still doesn't look up from her nails.<p>

"Excuse me," she says, narrowing her eyes to read the name tag pinned to her shirt. "...Lucy?" The blonde looks up from her nails and sighs dramatically.

"What?" she snaps. Rachel narrows her eyes at the rude attendant. Rolling her eyes, Lucy starts again. "Welcome to The Manhattan Lodger. How may I help you?"

"I'm supposed to meet someone here tonight," Rachel tells Lucy.

"Name?"

"I... don't know,"

"Room?"

"I don't know,"

"Well, I really can't help you then. I'm going to have to ask you to leave..."

"Hold on a moment! No one asks Rachel Berry to leave _anywhere_!"

"Miss, if you have no information then –"

"Lucy Q! Quit it and take a bloody break," a small Asian women calls from across the lobby. She walks over and stands in front of Lucy. "_Now_." There's an atmosphere of authority surrounding the woman that Rachel can't help but admire.

"But I just got on, Tina."

"_Now_." Tina repeats. Lucy Q huffs loudly and turns on her heels and waddles away. Tina turns back to Rachel and gives her a warm smile. "I'm so sorry. Lucy's still in training. What can I do for you today, miss?"

"I'm supposed to be meeting someone tonight," Rachel says. Tina frowns and looks through the computer. Her frown deepens when she's shown a list of several names.

"What did you say your name is?"

"Rachel Berry,"

"Well Rachel Berry, I know just which room you need to go to." She smiles and Rachel thanks her. Tina then turns to a blonde woman standing in the corner facing the wall. "Brittany, for goodness sakes, would you please _please _turn around and take Miss Berry here to room 303? God, _please_?"

"I forget where that is, Tin Tin," the woman calls back. Tina rolls her eyes and shouts to someone else walking across the lobby that is presumably _another _blonde employee. "Sam!" The blonde turns towards Tina and smiles.

"Yeah?" he asks, walking over.

"Take Rachel Berry to room 303, please? And get someone to help with Brittany please? She's stuck in that bloody corner again." Sam nods and leads Rachel away. They walk in silence to the lift. When they reach the lift they're joined by the first employee Rachel's seen that isn't blonde – apart from Tina of course. Sam snatches up her hand and leans down for a kiss which the chocolate woman hungrily accepts.

"Hey babe," Sam says. The chocolate woman smiles and seemingly notices Rachel for the first time.

"Sam!" She slaps the trouty mouthed boy on the arm. "That was so rude. We're with a customer." Sam shrugs and the woman leans around Sam and offers her hand. "I'm Mercedes."

"Rachel Berry," Rachel shakes her hand before returning her gaze back to the wall of the lift.

"You're pretty young. What're you doing here by yourself? You're what? Seventeen?"

"Eighteen actually. You're not much older than me." Rachel retorts. Mercedes looks taken aback at that.

"You're right," Sam says, making eye contact with Rachel for the first time that night. "She's not much older than you. Nineteen. And I'm twenty-one,"

"That's wonderful," Rachel replies sarcastically. Sam ignores the comment and keeps talking.

"Actually, all the staff on tonight are barely out of high school. Britt's nineteen, Tina's twenty-two, Mike's twenty-two, Blaine's twenty-one, Kurt's twenty, Rory's nineteen, Sugar's nineteen, Artie's twenty. The only people over the age of twenty-five are Emma and Will Schuester – they own the place – and Sue Sylvester. She kind of hates us all. Did I miss anyone babe?"

"Quinn, baby," Mercedes replies. Rachel's head snaps up at the mention of the name Quinn. She wonders if it is the same Quinn that hurt Finn when they were in high school.

"Right. Lucy Quinn Fabray. Also known as Lucy Q and Quinn. She's twenty-three. The only one of us who moved out here from a different state. Lima, Ohio. She's kind of a bitch."

"Right." Rachel says. By this time Sam and Mercedes have walked Rachel to the door of 303. They bid their goodbyes and Rachel shakes the door with her pounding knocks. She doesn't even bother to check her appearance and she still has her trench coat wrapped tightly around her body to conceal her skimpy little outfit underneath. The door swings open and without looking at the person in the doorway Rachel pushes past them and dumps the coat.

"Alright," she says, turning around, "let's get this over – Finn."

"Surprise," he says in way of lightening the mood. Rachel scowls and tries to push past him but Finn steps in her way, blocking the door.

"Move!" she commands but Finn stays where he is.

"No. You're not leaving here until we've sorted this out." Finn says. Rachel wants to hurt him. She wants to hurt him like he hurt her. She wants him to suffer some more. If he thinks he can just walk back in her life and all will be forgiven than he's got another thing coming. She's hurting from the way he burned her the last time they met. She thinks he wouldn't hold her back if he knew.

"I don't think you'd want to be up here 'sorting this out' when I know for a fact that Quinn Fabray is down in the lobby of this hotel, baby. Now's your chance to tell the bitch exactly how she hurt you, baby." Rachel says. She knows it was kind of low to say that to him but she doesn't want to be in the same room as him. She just wants out.

"What?" Finn asks, jaw dropped.

"You heard me, baby. That skank of an ex is working in this very building."

"No." Finn's grabbed his stuff and is out the door in a flash. Rachel follows him down the stairs, pulling her coat on as she goes. She stops when she sees Finn's broken face at the desk of the lobby. She wonders how he can still be hung up on her but then realises that he's not. He's just still so upset from when she burned him. It never occurred to Rachel that telling Finn about Quinn Fabray could damage him more than he already is but she sees. He looks from Quinn to Rachel back to Quinn.

"Finn..." Quinn whispers. Clearly she's never quite gotten over the fact that she'd burned this poor guy so bad. Quinn extends her hand to Finn's shaking body but he steps away from her. Rachel walks over to Finn and places her hand firmly in his. He looks down at the entwined fingers and almost pulls away but he doesn't. He doesn't even care that Rachel told him because she wanted him to hurt. He's glad that she's there.

Finn tugs on Rachel's hand and pulls her away. "Come on," he says. They can hear Quinn shouting to him in the background but they're not listening. He's dragging her to his car and they're climbing in and they're driving. He hasn't cried yet but Rachel can see his eyes glistening. Soon they're in his apartment and he's fumbling with his keys and Rachel takes the keys from his hands.

"Let me." He nods and she unlocks the door.

Soon he's pulling her to his bedroom. She thinks he's going to want sex. It's her automatic reaction these days when she sees a bedroom that isn't her own or Noah's. She's wrong. He throws a shirt at her and then pulls her trench coat off her shoulders from behind her. His hands trail down the smooth skin of her arms and her heart skips a beat. He takes the shirt from her hands and slides it over her head and her arms and now she doesn't feel so exposed. She turns around and pushes him down onto the bed and sits next to him. And she lets him cry. She lets him cry until they're both too tired to keep their eyes open and they fall asleep entwined in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet ending to this chapter, (: Keep reviewing!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Three updates in one night. I'm on a roll!**

**I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>He wakes to a loud pounding on his front door. He rolls over rubbing his eyes and sees Rachel's tiny frame sprawled out across the bed. He smiles at her and leans over to kiss her forehead. He thinks she looks really cute the way she's lying with his shirt riding up so it's up around her breasts and her mouth is hanging open with gentle snores coming from it. The banging is still droning on so he gets up and pulls on a shirt over his chest. Some point during the night he must've changed out of his clothes. He hitches his pants a little higher and walks through his apartment to the front the door. He swings the door open and is met by and unfamiliar mohawked man.<p>

"Um, hi," he says, unsure how to greet the stranger at his door.

"Hi, can I come in?" the stranger asks, pushing past without waiting for an answer. Finn gives him a quizzical look and follows him through his own apartment. The stranger stands in front of the lounge and looks at Finn with sorrowful eyes. "You're Finn Hudson, yes?"

"Yes..." Finn replies, slightly unsure of this guy. The stranger nods and his expression becomes darker. Finn has no idea what this is about and he's more than thoroughly confused.

"You know Rachel?"

"Yes."

"You need to forgive her."

"What?"

"Forgive her."

"Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter."

"I think it does."

"Just forgive her."

"Look, I don't know who you are but I think you should leave..."

"Noah!" Rachel gasps. Finn looks between Rachel and the stranger and then back to Rachel. She looks mortified, horrified if you will. And suddenly it clicks. Noah. Noah Puckerman. _Noah fucking Puckerman_. Finn takes a step towards Noah and clenches his fists into two tense balls. In one swift motion Finn's fist is colliding with Noah's jaw and Noah is tumbling backwards onto the ground. Rachel screams. Finn snaps out of his furious haze. He doesn't want to scare her anymore than he already has.

"Oh god, Noah. Are you okay?" Rachel asks. She helps him back up and he nods his head slowly. She turns to Finn. "That was so out of line! Why would you go hit my _brother_?" Noah silently cheers at the fact that Rachel still thinks of him as her brother. Finn's watching Rachel's outburst helplessly. He knows he was out of line. Rachel's still yelling at him when Noah places his hand on her arm to calm her down.

"Rach, Rach. I deserved it. It was waiting to happen," he assures her. Rachel looks at him and then at Finn and exhales slowly. "Better Rachie?" Rachel nods and sits back on the lounge.

Noah looks at his sister's appearance and takes in the shirt that she's wearing. He looks over at Finn's build and then back at the shirt Rachel is wearing and he snaps. He lunges at Finn and starts to hammer him in the face with his fists. Finn falls back onto the ground and pulls his arms up around his face. Rachel screams out to Noah to stop but he doesn't. Noah just continues to hit Finn in the face. Finn's nose is bleeding profusely and he's pretty sure that it's broken. Rachel's screaming over and over and she's scared. She's never seen her brother flip out this way before. She's standing and she's circling and she's screaming but he just doesn't stop. Rachel knows that he thinks that Finn slept with her.

"Stop!" Finn yells in between punches. Another fist connects with his face. "You're scaring her, Puckerman!" Another punch collides with his jaw. "_You're scaring her Puckerman!"_

Noah lets up instantly. He looks over at Rachel's tear stained face and he instantly pulls himself up off Finn. Rachel's at Finn's side in an instant helping him up off the ground. Noah's heart breaks. He notices the way that Rachel is standing slightly behind Finn and he realises that he really did scare her.

"Get out, Noah." Rachel says. She can hear the disgust in her own voice but she doesn't care.

"Rach, I'm sorry. But you... and him... you..." Noah tries desperately to explain himself but he can't seem to form the words to make the sentences. Rachel's just shaking her head at him.

"He didn't sleep with me, Noah. If you'd asked then you'd know that." Rachel explains. Noah steps towards her but she steps back further and Finn's body is now in front of her completely. "Just leave, Noah."

"You're choosing him?" he asks. "You're choosing him over your brother?"

"You're not my brother, Noah. Not anymore." And that's when Noah's heart splits. He nods his head and walks out on Rachel and Finn. Finn turns around and looks at Rachel.

"Rach?" he asks her. She doesn't say anything. She just shakes her head and burst into a rush of tears. Finn's at her side in an instant with his arms wrapped securely around her body and they sink to the ground together. He squeezes her tight. "It's okay, Rachel. It's gonna be okay," he whispers into hair.

"I can't believe I told him that," Rachel sobs. He looks at her quizzically and she explains further. "I can't believe I told him he wasn't my brother. Oh god. He's going to hate me. I can't go back there Finn. I just can't!"

"I thought he wasn't your brother though," Finn says. He's confused about her relationship with Noah Puckerman. She says he's her brother but she once told him that he wasn't. Finn finds it very hard to take in.

"He isn't. But he's like a brother to me and I love him like a brother. He _is _my brother. To me anyway," Rachel explains. Finn nods his head in understanding. He gets it. It's like that with Kurt. He totally gets it.

"Oh Rach." Finn kisses the top of her forehead and she buries her face into chest. "It's alright, okay?" he whispers into her hair. He feels her nod under him and he kisses her head again. "We'll work it out,"

* * *

><p><strong>Developing relationship between Finn and Rachel,, Yaaaay! Keep them reviews coming, :3<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**It's short. But I'll probably wrap this up in the next couple of chapters, I'm thinking. I'm nearing the end in my head. Enjoy,,**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>She refuses to go home. Finn tries desperately to persuade her to leave but he isn't going to kick her out so he has to let her stay. His feeble attempts to get her to go back to her crappy little apartment fail and he's forced to go out and buy clothes and tampons and toothbrushes and anything else that she wants. He doesn't mind. He gets that she needs time to sort herself out. Honestly, he's kind of happy about it. This way he can get to know her properly. The <em>real <em>her.

Finn wanders his apartment looking for Rachel. He finds her curled up on the bed reading a novel. He catches a glimpse of the title before she drops it on the bed. _Bloodlines_. Another vampire book he guesses. He's not sure why she made him buy those books but at least she's reading them. He crawls onto the bed and lies down and stares up at the roof. Rachel slides down and faces the roof as well.

"Hi," Finn says. Rachel nods her head slowly in reply and Finn tries his hardest to muster up the courage to approach her about going home again. "Rachel, I need to talk to you." Finn sits up and crosses his legs, hard for someone so tall and awkward. Rachel gestures for him to continue. "You need to go home,"

"I know," Rachel sighs. She sits up and faces him, crossing her legs. "I don't want to though,"

"I know you don't. I don't want you to leave. The company's been nice," Finn admits. Rachel looks at him blankly.

"Then why are you pushing me to go?"

"Because he's your brother." Finn states.

"No he's not."

"He is. To you he is."

"I thought you didn't believe that." Rachel states bluntly. Finn drops his head in shame at their previous conversation. He remembers the way he shook his head and laughed softly when she tried again to convince him that Noah is like her brother.

"I know. I guess I changed my mind about that. Whatever _that _is,"

"I should tell you what's going with that, shouldn't I? Since you let me stay here," Rachel says. Finn opens his mouth to say that she doesn't have to but Rachel keeps talking. "It happened when I was five. My parents went to concert together and they were taunted badly there. They didn't want me exposed to that kind of treatment so they gave me away. I was left with their closest friend. Noah's mother. Noah and I grew to be like siblings. When Noah's mother died when he was nineteen he agreed to become my legal guardian and it's just been that way ever since. We don't exactly like to talk about it,"

"Why not?"

"Because my Dads were gay. They were killed when I was sixteen. People tend to look down on us because of it. That's why I told you that lie,"

"Why are you in this business then?" Finn asks. Rachel lifts her gaze to meet Finn's eyes and she sighs.

"Because Noah can't pay tuition for collage and the bills all by himself. He barely gets enough money to buy our food. I have to chip in somehow," Rachel explains. Finn nods his head and pulls her onto his lap and she wraps her arms around his waist. He puts his chin in her hair and breathes in her scent. She smells like strawberries and vanilla. He lets the scent fill his nostrils and lets out a satisfied sigh.

Finn pulls in a deep breath. He wants to tell her how he feels about her. He wants her to know. He sucks in his breath again and opens his mouth to speak. "Rach?"

"I should go home," she says. "You're right. I'm going. Help me collect all this stuff?" She untangles herself from his grip and bounds off the bed, collecting things as she does so. She shoves it all in a bag and looks at him. "Will you drive me?"

Finn looks up at her and clambers off the bed. He takes her bag and leads her out the door, grabbing his keys. He'll tell her soon he decides. "Sure,"

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>They walk in on Noah and Joanna Havenberg sitting and watching a little girl crawl around the living room floor. Rachel drops her bag in shock and Noah's head whips around to see her standing with her hand tightly squeezing Finn's. Joanna follows Noah's gaze and freezes when she sees Finn standing there. Finn's eyes are staring blankly ahead and Rachel's hand tightens against his in comfort.<p>

"Shit," Noah mutters under his breath when he realises that Finn and Joanna are facing each other for the first time since the news of her cheating. Finn goes to leave the apartment so as not to face Joanna but Rachel pulls him back and wraps her arms around his stomach. He lets out a soft sigh, knowing that he has to stay. He promised her after all. Joanna stands and steps towards them but Rachel's arms don't stop Finn from stepping back and she stumbles slightly.

"Hi Noah," Rachel says. She looks over Joanna and back to Noah. "I didn't realise you had company. I should've called first,"

"Don't be ridiculous, Rachel," Noah says. "You live here. You don't need to call to come to your own house,"

"I should've because I brought Finn and _she _is here," Rachel states. Noah looks at the strained expression on Finn's face and sighs in defeat. He knows he doesn't have to bother with introductions because they all know each other. Noah stands to wrap his arms around Joanna because he knows that she's probably having just as hard a time as Finn is.

"Okay, why don't we all just sit down and talk this over?" Noah suggests.

"I'm not talking anything over with _her _here." Finn interjects.

"Finn, come on, please?" Rachel asks. Finn looks down at her face and knows that he's defeated anyway because he can't resist her. He nods his head and they all walk over to the kitchen table, leaving little Julia playing with her toys on the floor. Finn sits opposite Joanna and Rachel opposite Noah. Rachel doesn't stop holding Finn's hand the entire time and he's grateful that she's there. Noah begins by addressing Rachel first.

"Rach, Santana called. She told me to tell you that you're fired."

"Oh _fuck._" Rachel says sarcastically. "I didn't know." She rolls her eyes and looks at the table. It's Finn's turn to squeeze her hand. He whispers to her to calm down and squeezes her hand again. She loves the way he does that for her.

"Finn –" Joanna starts but he interrupts her with a question of his own.

"Did you love me?"

"What?" Joanna asks, seemingly confused.

"Did you love me, Joanna?"

"Yes, of course I did but –"

"Then _why _did you do it, Joanna?" Finn asks her. "I loved you. I was going to _marry _you."

"You wanted to marry me?" Joanna asks in disbelief. Finn just looks at her.

"Of course I did!" he snaps back. "Why did you do it?"

"Because I didn't love you enough," Joanna admits. "I fell in love with someone else. I hated that I was doing it and when I fell pregnant I freaked out. I'm so sorry Finn. Truly."

"Save it Joanna. I don't want to here anymore of your apologies,"

Finn turns away from Joanna and urges Rachel with his eyes to confront Noah on the things he knows she wants to know. Rachel resists temporarily but lets the weight of Finn's stare grind her down until she gives in. She turns to look at Noah across the table and clears her throat, breaking Noah and Joanna from their conversation.

"It's my turn to ask the questions now Noah," Rachel says. Noah nods his head and Rachel continues. "I wanna know why _you _felt the need to involve yourself with someone else's girlfriend. I wanna know why _you _ran away when you found she was pregnant. Can you tell me that?"

Noah looks at her with wide eyes. "I felt the need to involve myself with Joanna because when I saw her I couldn't take my eyes off her and I just needed to know her. I ran away when she fell pregnant because I was scared. I was so, so scared. Are you happy now?"

"No." Rachel says. "Why did you hit Finn when you saw us together at his apartment? You knew that it was job to be with men but you still hit him. You scared me that day. So why did you do it?"

"Because seeing it firsthand like that just got to me, you know? I guess I never really realised what you were doing until I saw it myself," Noah explains. He turns his gaze to Finn and smiles slightly. "Sorry dude. We cool?"

Finn looks down at his outstretched hand and then meets Noah eyes. "No. We're never cool."

"Finn..." Rachel squeezes his hand but he only shakes his head.

"I'm sorry Rachel, but I just can't." Finn pushes out his chair and stands, walking towards the door. "I'm sorry, but I've got to go, Rach."

"Finn," Rachel follows him out the door and down the apartment hallways towards the lift. She catches him by the wrist just as he's about to step inside. He looks down at her and she pleads back up at him. "Finn, please don't go."

"I don't know what you want me to do," Finn says.

"I want you to try,"

"At what costs, Rachel? I can't look at him without wanting to punch him in the face and I can't be in the same room as her without wanting to scream and yell. They messed me up bad, Rach. It's just too hard for me,"

Rachel looks at him and realises in one smooth second that she definitely doesn't want him to leave her. Ever. She likes him. She knew that she liked him more than just as a friend but she thinks she might love him and she doesn't think her heart can bear it if he leaves.

"Please just stay and try to make things work. For me," she begs. Finn shakes his head and pulls his wrist out of her grasp.

"I can't compromise myself for that, Rachel."

"Why are you being so stubborn about this?" Rachel asks. Her voice is raised and he shies away from her harsh glare.

"Why do you want me to try so badly?" Finn matches Rachel's tone perfectly and her head drops to look at the ground.

"Because... Because I think I'm in love with you," she admits. Finn looks at her and he smiles sadly because he knows he's about to break her heart.

"Look, Rachel, I love you but I just can't do what you're asking. I'm sorry." He leans down and places his lips on hers in a tender kiss and then steps into the lift as the doors open again. Rachel is left standing in the middle of the hall with tears trailing down her face and her heart split in two.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, reviews, reviews!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Last chapter. It's been lots of fun writing this story and thanks to everyone who read and enjoyed it! Enjoy this last chapter,, (:**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"Rachel?" Noah pushes open her bedroom door again and carries in the tray of vegan food he's prepared for her. Rachel's actually been surprised in the past couple of days that's he's making her the vegan meals. He hasn't made a vegan meal for her since she was eleven. It's nice. "I brought you lunch,"<p>

"Thanks," Rachel sits up on her bed and grabs the tray from Noah's grip. She still hasn't told him about her encounter in the hall and Noah only knows that Finn left. He can sometimes hear Rachel's phone ring out at night but it's becoming less and less. He's assuming that soon it will stop.

Noah climbs onto the bed and sits next to her. It's a daily routine now that they share. He makes enough for the two of them and they share a vegan meal together. He sneaks meat snacks every now and then because he just can't _not _eat meat. But he eats with Rachel because he knows she's been upset and he knows that she needs his company right now. He also knows that she knows that he's sneaking meat when she's not around.

Noah's finally had enough of Rachel's moping behaviour. So while their eating he begins a conversation over the meal for the first time in three days. "We're going out this afternoon,"

"I don't know," Rachel says reluctantly. Noah looks at her, stands up and grabs the tray.

"You don't get a say in this," he says. "We're going out,"

"Ugh." Rachel groans and crawls off the bed. Noah smiles and walks away while Rachel throws together an outfit that she finds cute. The rest of the world just thinks she's looks like a toddler. She walks out to the kitchen and Noah eyes the outfit and rolls his eyes. Rachel puts her hands on her hips. "What?"

Noah just rolls his eyes again and grabs his keys. She follows him out of the house and they drive to Joanna's house. Joanna eagerly rides with them to Central Park. She and Noah take Julia for a stroll hand in hand while Rachel hangs back and watches them as Julia runs around the park enjoying her freedom. She laughs when Noah is forced to run after her. She's startled out of her thoughts when a pair of large hands block her vision. She kicks out and the hands release and she spins around and gasps when she sees who she's kicked.

"Shit," she mumbles and then she thinks better of it. "No. I take that back. You deserve it,"

"You're right. I probably do," Finn says. Rachel crosses her arms over her chest and frowns, confused as to what he's doing in Central Park.

"What are you doing here?" she asks him.

"Puckerman called me,"

"He what?" Rachel looks from Finn to Noah and Joanna. Even from a far distance she can clearly see the smug smirk that Noah is wearing. "Why?"

"Look, Rachel. I tried living without you but I couldn't. So I called Puckerman and Joanna and we talked things over. We're cool now. Puck's actually a cool dude,"

"You don't say..." Rachel says, confused. "You're friends with my brother?"

"I love you. I want you. I want to be with you. And if that means being friends with Puckerman then I'm going to do it," Finn takes Rachel's hands and continues. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I know you're only eighteen and you're young but I don't care. You're so amazing and I've never felt so happy. I'm so sorry for leaving you, Rachel. You have no idea. And I get if you don't want to forgive me and I know that I broke your heart and I don't deserve you. I know that,"

"You really don't deserve me," Rachel pulls her hands out of Finn's grip and turns away, staring out at Julia's little body laughing on the grass. Finn places his hands on her shoulders but she shrugs them off and turns to face him again. "Why should I just fall back into your arms, Finn?"

"I don't have an answer for that other than I love you. And I know that's not a good enough reason for you to want to be with me but it's the only one I've got. It's the only explanation I have," Finn pauses to add dramatic effect to his next words. "I love you,"

"You," Rachel pokes Finn's chest, "you are lucky that I love you and you're so easy to forgive." Rachel latches her lips onto Finn's and stretches her arms up over his neck. Finn's arms snake their way around to hook together on her back and he lifts Rachel off the ground, giving her the chance to wrap her legs around his waist. They're completely oblivious to the world around them until Finn feels a firm slap on his shoulder.

"Public place dude," Noah points out. Rachel giggles and jumps off Finn's body. She leans into him and smiles up at Noah and Joanna and little Julia. Noah takes Joanna's hand and leads her off in a different direction to Finn and Rachel. Rachel turns and kisses Finn again before following her brother slowly.

"Do you have to go?" Finn pouts. Rachel shakes her head.

"It's my last day of school tomorrow and then I'm all yours. _Exclusively_." Rachel winks. Finn's smile brightens at the thought of the things that Rachel is suggesting.

"You're beautiful,"

"I know,"

"Cocky much?"

"Fuck yeah!" Rachel laughs. Finn pulls her close to him and smiles.

"You know something?" he says.

"Mmm?" Rachel sings.

"We fell in love under the most unlikeliest circumstances,"

"I know," Rachel agrees. They continue walking in the sunlight and watch the sun as it slowly begins to sink. They pause and Rachel leans into Finn's body again and he kisses her hair and she sighs in contentment. They stay like that until the setting sun disappears and the first stars are shining high in the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Give me one final review for old times sake? Thaannks!<strong>


End file.
